Quicksilver
by Alabaster Princess
Summary: Severus Snape begins NEWT year embittered by a year alone since Lily abandoned him. Can he find friendship with another green eyed girl? And what effect would it have on him?
1. Chapter 1

Quicksilver

Settling himself under a tree overlooking the lake to read, Severus Snape pondered the irony of seeking solitude again at the scene of his very public humiliation two years previous. Engrossed in his thoughts and the book in front of him he is brought swiftly and painfully from his reverie by a solid object colliding with his leg. He looked up, furious, to find a Ravenclaw girl with her head in a book.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" she babbled, apologetic. "I didn't think anyone else came here."

"I am fine." he cut her off with a tone that implied he would rather not engage in conversation.

"Well, I'll just sit over here then." She gestured to a spot over to his left. "I won't bother you again." she promised.

He went back to reading the large leather bound book as she settled herself with a small but thick book of her own. However, he could not escape the feeling he was being watched.

He hazarded a quick glance in the girl's direction and caught her staring at him. She seemed to take this as an invitation to break her vow of silence.

"What are you reading?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ars Maleficarum, a text well beyond your understanding" he sneered, wishing silly little girls would mind their own business.

"I've already read that one." She replied hotly. He looked up in shock.

" I highly doubt that. This is a dark text well beyond the level of a mere 5th year." he said, incredulously.

"Actually, I'm a 6th year. And I've been through almost all the library. There's just some of the Restricted Section and most of the Muggle Studies section to go through." she replied, a little irritated at the condescending tone of this Slytherin boy who stole her reading spot.

"Very well. If you have indeed read it, kindly explain the subject of the seventh chapter." He said, laying down the heavy tome in order to properly observe this unusual girl.

"Yes, it's simple really. Blood Magic. It states when live sacrifice is used in Dark rituals, the power of the magic increases proportionally with the size and intelligence of the sacrificial subject. It goes on to state that the Dark wizards of South America discovered centuries ago that willing human sacrifice created magic so strong and powerful that they could not be stopped." She explained, matter-of-factly. His jaw dropped, but he recovered himself quickly.

"What are you reading now then?"

"The works of William Shakespeare. I'm currently reading the poetry." she replied with a smile.

"Poetry?" he scoffed. '_How like a girl' he thought to himself._

"Yes, it's not bad. Old Bill Shakespeare was a dirty old git. Teachers don't consider it filthy though coz it's written in old English and most of the idiots here wouldn't understand it or be seen dead reading for pleasure anyway." She laughed.

"So from the Dark Arts you have progressed to dirty poetry?" he quizzed mockingly.

"It's not all rude. Some of it is quite beautiful. There is one that you remind me of though." She said, wishing after that she hadn't finished that sentence.

"Really?" he questioned, raising a brow in disbelief.

"Yes, Venus and Adonis," she admitted after a pause, blushing.

"Hardly," he replied sardonically. "Adonis is fabled to be the epitome of physical perfection, something I have never deluded myself to be."

"No, I mean he is young and yet so cold and hard hearted, impervious to the treaties of the beautiful goddess he meets in the woods." She gushed enthusiastically, then realised what she has said and flushed again.

He gave her a hard look, but noticed the flush brings out the sparkle of her eyes, clashing green against the pink. Just like Lily's. No, not like Lily's. Darker, like the dark of winter leaves. He noticed a strand of her hair has fallen into her eyes while she was talking, wavy rivulets of brown, almost black like the finest dark chocolate.

He snapped out of this dreamlike state, changing the subject he asked her name.

"Elektra Marshall." She offered her hand and he took it.

"Severus Snape."

"Look what we have here, Snivellus has found himself a girlfriend." A loud voice called from the path behind them.

"Black." Severus spat with venom, pulling out his wand defensively.

"Ah, the delectable Miss Marshall. Ladies like you should stay away from Slytherin scum."

"What do you want now Black?" Elektra snapped with equal animosity, shocking Severus.

"Look James, my lovely lady has abandoned me to take up with a greasy Snape!" he called behind him to his friend.

"I am not now, nor ever shall be, your lovely lady. My friend, along with everything else in my life, is none of your god-damned business." she shouted, incensed.

"You know you're sexy when you're angry." Sirius continued.

"Get stuffed. If you don't get lost right now I'll make sure your name for the rest of the year is Sirius Pink!" she threatened, pointing her own wand at him.

"Leave it Sirius, if we get caught duelling I'll lose my badge and Lily will kill me." James cut in trying to pull him away.

"I'd listen to Potter if I were you Black. Even you have enough sense to see when you're outmatched." Severus taunted.

"Stay out of this Slime Ball," Sirius shouted.

"Now Elektra, when are you going to give in to yourself and kiss me?" he asked.

"Thank you for that Black. In the event I should imbibe too much alcohol this weekend, the mental image of you sticking your tongue down my throat should be enough to induce vomiting, thereby ridding my stomach of said alcoholic excess." Electra replied drily, causing Severus to smirk.

"Ooh, harsh. Come on Padfoot, I told you to quit while you're ahead." James said, dragging his friend away to nurse his bruised ego.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." she said when the Gryffindors had gone.

"Same to you." Severus replied, smiling.

"Wow! I get a smile. There's a rarity." She teased playfully.

"What do you mean?" he asked, reverting to his scowl.

"Well I've seen you about before, and you always seem a bit cross or glum." She stated simply.

"I have no particular reason to be cheerful." he said defensively.

"I know how you feel sometimes." she said sadly, a shadow passing over her face.

"Cripes, I'm late for Transfiguration! Maybe I'll see you here again?" she said running off.

As he picked up his own bag, he noticed she had forgotten her Shakespeare book in her haste. He considered it for a while, then slipped it into his bag.

Later that night, as he was sat up in bed, he came across the little book and thought of the strangely compelling girl who had left it.

"Elektra." he whispered softly to himself, pondering what possessed her to decide to talk to him. He flicked to 'Venus and Adonis' and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Quicksilver- chapter 2

A couple of days later, Severus noticed Elektra chatting in the corridor with a group of her Ravenclaw friends. The girls were all wearing the very short skirts that were fashionable at the time and he marvelled that he hadn't noticed on their first meeting how short her skirt was or how shapely her legs. He shook his head to collect his thoughts and gather his courage.

"Elektra, wait!" he called as she turned to go into charms class. She turned round and beamed at him when she recognised who it was.

"Severus, hello!" she replied pleasantly. Her friends had begun to stare and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"You forgot your book, here." thrusting it into her hands he glared back at the other girls.

"Oh, thank you! That was very thoughtful of you." she replied sweetly. He managed a minute smile before they were interrupted.

"Can I help you Mr Snape?" Flitwick asked as he came to shut the classroom door.

"No Sir." he answered quickly and strode off down the corridor towards his own class, to which he was now surely late.

However as he left he caught a brief interaction between Elektra and her friend.

"Oh my god Elektra, what do you think you're doing with that Slytherin?"

"Shut up Stacy, he's not as bad as the others." she had snapped at her friend and he felt strangely elated that she would defend him against her friends as well as her enemies.

As he found his way to his bench in Potions, he noticed a flash of red hair in his peripheral vision and realised he hadn't thought about Lily Evans once since meeting Elektra under the tree.

The next weekend, he was seated under the same tree again when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Severus, or should I say Adonis?" she joked, earning the merest semblance of a smile as she dropped a heavy satchel on the ground next to his.

"I read that poem and I found it highly immoral and completely unsuitable reading for a young lady." he admonished.

"Oh good, I do hope so." she replied. "How are you getting on with Ars Maleficarum?"

"Finished. I am currently re-reading Theories of Advanced Transfiguration. I have an essay due." he said pleasantly.

"Good, scooch over and let me have a look." She said as she seated herself as close as she could to him. He felt a little uncomfortable but covered it with banter.

"For a sixth year you're remarkably cheeky." He said raising a brow as he observed her.

"I know, that's why everyone loves me," she replied cheekily, batting her lashes and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He shook his head and tried to return to his book but his concentration was broken by a quill tickling his nose.

"What now?" he snapped, a little harsher than he meant to.

"Aren't you my friend?" she pouted.

"Not if you insist on interrupting my studies with your childish behaviour and inane prattle." He sneered. He was taking out his frustration at her physical proximity on her but he wasn't about to admit it, least of all to himself.

"Inane indeed, how dare you? I am a Ravenclaw. We deal only with important and intelligent issues and conversation." She replied huffily.

"Such as what?" he inquired.

"What's your favourite flavour of Jam?" she asked, giggling like crazy.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, resigning himself to the conclusion that if he wanted to spend time with this vivacious girl then he wasn't going to get any work done. However she brought up the compromise that they share the book so he could finish his notes in peace and in return he promised to have a normal teenage conversation that didn't involve his ambitions or the Dark Arts but life in general.

He was surprised at how much he enjoyed getting to know her and how easy it was to socialise with her on a normal level. It seemed she at least understood the fascination with the Dark Arts and she certainly didn't try to make him feel bad about it like Lily had.

His day only got better when Sirius Black passed by and he couldn't help but feel smug when he saw how furious the Gryffindor was to see the object of his affection cosily curled up sharing a book with his hated enemy.

"What's the problem, with you and Black?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm the first girl to say 'no' to him and he can't handle it so he won't leave me be." She replied breezily.

"Why did you turn him down? I mean the other girls seem to like him and you're a pretty girl, it seems you suit each other. Why would you rather sit with me?" he asked.

He had wanted to ask her since their first day and observed her carefully for her reaction, expecting her to be cross for him interfering but was surprised that her only reaction was an attractive blush when he said she was pretty. She thought for a while before answering him.

"I can't stand Black because he is so arrogant. I like you because you're quietly confident. There's a big difference. Also I like your dark humour and sardonic wit. You're the only one who understands my odd moods." she went on.

"Ravenclaw said 'wit beyond measure is life's greatest treasure,' and Black doesn't have enough to fill a teaspoon." she joked snidely. Her answer and that dig at Sirius made him happier than if he won the Daily Prophet Galleon Sweepstakes.

' _She said she likes me' _he thought. He realised she was still talking.

"... I mean come on; I spend most of the day with Hufflepuffs for crying out loud. Sometimes I want to scream. Besides, you didn't have to talk back to me. Why did you?" she asked, turning his question round on him.

"You are an Enigma, You fascinate me." He replied simply.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

"It was meant as one." he replied in a low silky voice that made her shiver.

They realised it was Dinnertime and collected their things to make their way to the Great Hall.

"Have you fallen out with Lily Evans?" she asked him as they walked.

"In a way, yes." He replied, not liking where the conversation was going but she surprised him by dropping the subject as abruptly as she had brought it up.

"Did your friends give you a hard time about talking to me?" he asked remembering what that Stacy girl had said.

"No, and even if they did they would have no right to dictate who I speak to." She replied. "I don't need permission from anyone to spend time with you, I like you."

Once again his spirits were lifted by three little words from a sixth year girl. _'I like you'_

"Are you feeling well, Snape?" drawled Regulus Black from the armchair opposite the fire as Severus came into the common room.

"I assure you I am in perfect health, why?" he replied, choosing a chair at the table furthest from the fire to complete his homework.

"Rumour has it you've been spending time with a girl my traitorous brother has set his sights on." Regulus answered in an amused tone, moving to stand by Severus' chair.

"Elektra is pleasant company and has read almost the entire library including most of the restricted section. Furthermore, my association with her is no-one's concern but my own." he reported, trying to maintain an unaffected tone.

"At least she's a Ravenclaw, and Marshall's father is definitely a wizard, I've heard of him. Much better than that Gryffindor Mudblood you used to hang around with. She's pretty enough I suppose, about time you got yourself a girlfriend Snape." Regulus called as he walked towards the dormitories.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Severus shouted after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Quicksilver – chapter 3

Severus and Electra became very close friends over the following weeks. For him it was like when Lily was still speaking to him, only with the added bonus that Potter didn't follow her around and she didn't criticise him like Lily used to. However with the passing of the weeks, the Christmas holidays neared and brought with them the thick heavy snows associated with Highland winters.

This was not good weather for sitting under trees so Severus relocated to the library. Usually deserted except for the most studious of students, it had become more and more busy as the weather got colder and he hadn't seen Elektra more than a few times the last couple of weeks. He told himself that he was pleased that he managed to get some peace and solitude and had got more work done than he anticipated, however he still looked out for her each time he went. Unfortunately even now most students were getting ready to go home he still didn't see her.

He assumed she would be going home for the holidays too. _Of course, she would have a loving family, presents, and decorations. Why would she want to stay in a freezing castle with him?_ He thought to himself bitterly as he made his way through the castle. As he passed through a courtyard he was still thinking about the image of her, smiling face flushed with joy opening her Christmas gifts in front of a fire, maybe one from him, reaching up to kiss him in thanks.

Just as he shook his head to get rid of the tortuous image, he felt a cold, hard object hit the back of his head. He spun round in fury, wand out expecting to find a certain group of Gryffindors with a pile more snowballs. Instead he found a red-cheeked Elektra, laughing hard.

"Sorry Sev, I couldn't resist," she gasped trying to catch her breath.

"In future I suggest you try harder," he growled sweeping bits of snow out of his hair.

"Here, you missed a bit," she said softly, reaching up and brushing the offending frosty substance out of his hair then dropping her hand, blushing furiously.

"Hey, do you like my snow-witch?" she asked, pointing to the lumpy sculpture behind them. "I based it on Sprout." She chuckled.

He smirked at it, "I can see the resemblance."

"Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked as casually as she could.

"I may, I have a few items I need to replenish in my potions kit." He replied.

"Oh, well. I might go with a few friends, but if I see you there it'd be nice to catch up. I haven't had the chance to talk to you for a while."

"Will not your friends be offended if you abandon them?" he asked, taken aback.

"Maybe, but to be honest some of them are really annoying me at the minute. They need to learn that I need my own space. They're like a herd or something." She joked.

"So why do you want to meet up with me if you want to be on your own?"

"I've missed our little talks," she admitted sheepishly, "my friends are all right really but lately all they talk about is fashion, boys, make-up, Quidditch boys, hair, music and boys. It starts to grate after a while. At least I get a change of subject when I talk to you."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Are you coming to Lunch?" he asked, gesturing in the direction he had originally been heading.

"Not yet, I'm not frozen so I obviously haven't had enough fun yet!" she chuckled with a slightly evil grin.

"I will never understand the appeal of playing with cold, wet snow." He said, shaking his head at her and walking off. However, as she turned to complete the hat on 'snow-Sprout' she was hit on the back of the neck with a snowball. She chuckled as she turned, but there was no-one there.

He did indeed find her in Hogsmeade the next day. She was with the same group of giggly Ravenclaw girls. Stood by a group of carol singers, they were singing along at the top of their voices, and had added a dance routine earning cheers and applause from passing students. She looked lovely in a short black skirt with knee high platform boots, bright green v-neck tight sweater and black velvet blazer. Her Ravenclaw scarf hung loosely from her shoulders.

"Hi Sev, are you going to join us?" she called as she noticed him applauding with the audience that had gathered.

"Unlikely," he replied icily, glaring at her friend, the one which seemed to have a problem with him.

"Do you want to get a drink? We can talk in The Three Broomsticks." He nodded his assent and followed her into the warmth of the pub. While quiet, they were not the only customers. James Potter and Lily Evans were ensconced in a snug in the corner, looking very cosy.

"We can go somewhere else if you want." She said sensitively.

"No, it doesn't concern me. I couldn't care less." He replied, surprised that he meant it.

"Ok, you find a seat and I'll get the first round, as this was my idea," she told him, not giving him a choice in the matter. As she waited at the bar for their drinks, Lily came up to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Is it true what Sirius said, are you and Severus seeing each other?" she asked, looking over to the boy who used to be her best friend.

"I don't see how that would be your concern either way," Electra replied coldly.

"Well, friend or more, watch out. Severus Snape has some nasty friends and dark secrets." Lily warned.

"Thank you for your concern but I assure you, I am more than capable of looking after myself." She returned to him and almost slammed the mugs on the table in annoyance.

"What did Evans want?" he enquired suspiciously.

"Poking her nose into my alleged love life." She snarled glaring at her. He raised a brow at this but said nothing.

They passed an hour or so comfortable in each other's company; talking about NEWT's, Astronomy, Philosophy and a lengthy debate on Ethics but the subject finally turned to literature.

"I have decided that, now I know you, you aren't Adonis after all." She said suddenly.

"Oh really? Do continue." He said coolly, surveying her with interest.

"No, you're more like Hades, dark master of the Underworld," she said dramatically, with a wry smile.

"I suppose that's meant to be a compliment?" he queried, amused.

"Of course, it's one of my favourite myths. I have also concluded therefore that I must be Persephone, goddess of spring, come to cheer you in the cold of winter."

"I suppose I should look on the bright side, at least I have only to endure you for six months of the year," he teased.

"Well! I am insulted!" she said pretending to be offended, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Snivellus? Date not going well?" They turned to find Sirius Black had ambled over to their table, and he smelled like he managed to get hold of something stronger than Butterbeer. Severus sneered at him and was about to reply with something scathing when Elektra cut him off.

"Why do you insist on bothering us? Don't you have a life of your own so you stick your nose into other people's?" she snapped with apparent anger.

"I have a life, a good one actually, but while we're on the subject of noses, why do you insist on snubbing my company to cosy up with the 'Beak of Britain' here?" he slurred.

Severus clenched his fist under the table, trying to contain his temper. Unlike Black he wasn't drunk or stupid enough to start a fight or duel in so public a place. Elektra stood in fury, railing at the sozzled marauder.

"How dare you interfere in my choice of company? Maybe it's because I like to spend time with someone with the intelligence for a real conversation that doesn't involve Quidditch or a massive ego. Or have you ever thought how nice it is for a girl to have a boy talk to her face and not her chest?" She turned and grabbed her coat.

"Sorry Sev, I'll see you over break." She said in a softer tone and stormed out.

"Wait. Damn it. Marshall!" Sirius shouted after her, catching her up further down the snowy street.

"What? Come to ogle my boobs some more? Or perhaps you'd like to insult my friends again?" she was tired of his games and was ready to hex him if he tried anything.

"No, I want to say sorry. I have something for you but I wasn't going to give it you in front of _him_." He said in a more sincere tone and held out a single red rose.

"Oh. Thanks." She said, flabbergasted. She accepted it without a word and watched him walk back to where Lupin and Pettigrew were stood waiting.

"Oh My God! Sirius Black just gave a girl a flower and meant it. This is huge, like monkeys using tools for the first time." Said Elektra's friend, Hayley, who had witnessed the entire thing and had come out of the pub to check on her friend. Elektra smiled at the metaphor and absent-mindedly stuck the bloom in her hair. The blood red highlighted beautifully against her long dark hair.

"So, are you going to go out with him now?" Hayley asked.

"No! You can have him if you want." she replied smiling.

"Yeah, I wish. Me and half the girls in this school." Hayley replied dejected.

"Ask him out. Tell him you're my best friend and I told you I like someone else" Elektra suggested.

"Ooh, who?" she asked, her interest peaked "Not that creepy Slytherin lad you're always with?"

"One; his name is Severus. Two; he is not creepy, he's nice. Three; I just want him off my case so tell him anything!" she said exasperated as they returned to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Quicksilver Chapter 4

Severus caught up with Electra in the library on Christmas day. He had been avoiding her all holiday since he found out she was staying, unsure whether to give her the gift he had bought her. He woke that morning surprised to see she had got him a present after all, only some quills, parchment and ink, but he made up his mind that he had to give it her now. He fiddled with the small box in his pocket as he screwed up the courage to interrupt her.

"You know if you keep fidgeting like that, people will think you're up to something." She said, not looking up from her book. He smiled; she had noticed him after all.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the present. How did you know I needed it?"

"Well, you're doing your NEWTs. I guessed you'd be busy enough and it might stop you scribbling in your textbooks." She replied with a smirk.

"I wanted to give you your present in person" he said, partly true, as he held out the box.

"Oh Sev, you didn't have to get me anything!" she protested.

"I wanted to, open it." He told her. It was a small bracelet of green, silver and blue beads.

"I love it, it's beautiful." She gushed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He flushed at her emotional display. "A bit of a predictable choice of colour don't you think?" she joked.

"Well, I thought of your house colours but I wanted a bit of green in there so you don't forget me." He replied.

"I could never forget you Severus." She replied softly.

They spent much of the Christmas holiday in the library together, taking advantage of the fact that hardly anyone else had stayed and best of all, no 'marauders' to bother them.

They continued to meet when the students returned, becoming more comfortable in their friendship. However unbeknownst each to the other, they were beginning to feel inexplicably drawn to one another, unaware their friend felt more than friendship. That is at least until a strange occurrence.

"All students wake up and proceed to the Great Hall immediately. Do not pause to collect belongings, this is not a drill." Flitwick's voice called up to the dormitories one night.

"Whass goin on?" Hayley asked groggily, as they grabbed their wands and rushed down the stairs.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Electra replied.

When they finally got to the Great Hall, she scanned the crowd, and instead of joining her friends on the Ravenclaw table, shoved her way through to where Severus was stood. Unlike most of the students who were in their pyjamas, he was still fully dressed at this hour and she guessed he had been sat up reading again. He had mentioned he had trouble sleeping.

"What's going on Sev?" she asked when she reached him.

"I don't know yet. Are you alright?" he asked, noticing to both his delight and discomfort that she was dressed in only a thin and small silk shorts and camisole set. It offered him a splendid view of her creamy flesh, however as she began to get cold, the arousing sight of her nipples standing conspicuously through the top spurred him into action.

"You look freezing, here." He said, removing his Slytherin robes and fastening them around her shoulders. She shivered with excitement when his hands brushed her bare skin and smiled at him for the thoughtful gesture.

"Thank you." She said shyly, sitting next to him on the Slytherin bench and leaning against him slightly, earning some curious looks from both their houses. He tried not to stare at the expanse of alabaster flesh exposed by the opening of the robes and drew his gaze to her tiny hands instead. He noticed a glint of silver at her wrist. He raised her arm to inspect it, his bracelet.

"We were told not to stop to collect anything. Why did you waste time picking up this instead of a warm robe?" he gently admonished, though he was pleased that she clearly cherished his gift.

"I didn't, I was already wearing it." She defended.

"You sleep with it on?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I never take it off, even in the bath." She admitted. He felt very warm at the thought of her in the bath wearing nothing but his bracelet, dripping wet and beckoning him like Botticelli's Venus. He looked up to the ceiling to distract his thoughts, then realised something. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed Pettigrew, Black and Potter looking very worried and sheepish.

"Full moon tonight," he surmised aloud, subconsciously edging closer to Electra protectively as he realised the gravity of the situation.

"You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?" she asked with a thoughtful frown.

"It is certainly a possibility." He replied.

"How would a Lycanthrope get into the school?" she asked.

"There are rumours they live in the forbidden forest, probably some stupid first year sneaked out and didn't shut the door." He lied smoothly, knowing his promise to Dumbledore ensured his silence.

"Well, I'm glad I have the best defence student in the school here to protect me then." She joked.

"Really? What makes you think I would protect you? Slytherin self-preservation dictates I should feed you to the beast and save myself." He said sardonically, but with a quirk of the lips to show he was joking too.

"Come on, It wouldn't come after you anyway, you're too stringy." She teased, poking him.

"Stringy indeed!" he feigned offense. "It would certainly eat you, especially if you insist on wandering the castle looking like some delicious meal." He teased back, she realised the double meaning to his words and felt a flush rise. Their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away feeling foolish.

They had gained a small audience with their little exchange. The Slytherins were wondering what an attractive, scantily clad Ravenclaw was doing at their table, sat with Snape the reject and wrapped in his robe. The other houses were wondering how that oddball Slytherin everyone was scared of had got Electra to sit with him, and marvelled at how nice he was with her.

"Look at Snivellus, putting on the charm for Elektra. Makes me sick, as if he has a chance." Sirius snorted, glaring at the two.

"Remus has escaped and is in a whole lot of trouble, the entire school is in danger and all you can think of is a flaming girl." James whispered crossly. "Seriously Pads, leave it. She chose to sit there, he didn't force her. Maybe she's daft enough to actually like the greasy git."

"Maybe she's just messing with his head, to lead him on then crush him. You know how clever these Ravenclaw girls are." Peter encouraged, currying favour with his popular friend.

"All clear, you may return to your dormitories." Called McGonagall.

"We haven't been able to meet up as often lately, will I see you at our tree again soon?" she asked as students began filing out of the hall.

"I've been busy, I might start studying outside again soon." He replied evasively. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her but she decided it was not the time to ask.

"I have missed you again, here." She made to remove the robe to return it but he stopped her.

"No, keep it for tonight. The house elves will return it when they take it to the laundry." He protested, knowing she would catch cold without it on the long ascent through the draughty castle.

"Thanks Sev," she replied, beaming. She jumped up and hugged him tight, planting a friendly kiss on his cheek before bolting off to join her housemates. He stood there a bit bemused for a moment; still feeling the pressure of her lips on his sallow cheek and the softness of her silk sheathed skin as it brushed his fingertips.

"Shut up Black or you'll wish you were dead" he snapped icily at Regulus who was creased up with laughter.

"Yeah, sure she's not your girlfriend." He managed to reply, before traipsing off to the dungeon.

"Eew! You're not bringing that Slytherin rag in here." Stacy complained back in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Shut up Stace. I was cold, and it was very gentlemanly of Severus to lend it me. You're just in a nark coz Andrew Goodwin wouldn't lend you his robe." Electra snapped. Her snarky friend had been flirting mercilessly with the 7th year Chaser for weeks to no avail.

Electra threw herself onto the bed and drew the curtains. Alone in the dark, she snuggled up into the oversized robe, breathing in the scent of Severus, imagining he was lay next to her, his arms tight around her.

She dreamed of him that night; that they had left the castle together and spent the night in the rose garden, kissing, caressing and whispering lovingly to each other. She was disappointed when she woke and realised he wasn't really there. As she dressed and put on her own school robes, folding his and leaving them neatly on the bed, she felt sad knowing they would be gone when she returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Quicksilver part 5

Following the scene of Severus and Electra's hug, Sirius agreed to date Hayley; hoping to make her jealous but she didn't even seem to notice. At least the effort of seeming unattainable stopped him from bothering her. Regulus found the whole situation hilarious and delighted in winding up his big brother with invented tales of Elektra's alleged habit of sneaking into Slytherin house to associate with, as he put it; 'the real men of Hogwarts.' Sirius, unsure of the validity of these tales was getting sick of his brother and fed up with Elektra. He avoided her and moved on from Hayley to a series of Gryffindor girls.

Meanwhile, the thaw of spring meant that Electra's favourite spot was now suitable for reading again. However she hadn't seen Severus for some time, excepting the night of the wolf. He was getting secretive and spending more time with his housemates in the common room. She guessed it might have something to do with the rumours about them.

He had really been preparing to join the ranks of the Death Eaters, practicing and studying the Dark Arts. He didn't see his oddly intriguing friend until the first warm day of spring. He returned to their tree and was disturbed from his reading by a soft thud as something landed beside him and a scream as a blur ran by and splashed into the lake. Electra and her friends had run down the hill and she had jumped into the lake.

"You're nuts if you think I'm going in there, it's freezing." Hayley called out, shaking her head at her impulsive friend.

"Ok, dump my towel with my bag then and I'll see you later." Electra called and eventually waded out of the water.

He noticed she must have planned the dip as she was dressed in an elegant fifties-style two piece costume in red with white polka dots and ruffles. He also noticed how her hair clung to her body now it was wet. She moved nearer to him to collect her towel from where she had tossed her bag in abandon.

'_If he let himself think about her impulsive nature and soaked bikini much longer, he'd have to dive into the cold lake himself'._ He began to think, shaking himself mentally. She rubbed her hair dry first as she stood over him, dripping.

"You haven't come here in ages. I thought you'd forgotten about me." She teased.

"I merely had matters of a more urgent nature to attend to within the castle." He replied coolly.

"Yes, I heard," she said sadly. "That's quite a reputation you and your friends have garnered!"

"People's opinions are often wrong, as well you know." He replied, unfazed. "And stop standing over me like that; you're stood in my light." He added, a little irritated by the look she was giving him. She knelt on her towel, right next to him.

"Is this better?" she asked. He began to feel uncomfortable.

"I missed you." She said breathily. Yes, he was definitely uncomfortable.

"Really?" he said, unsure how to handle where the situation seemed to be going.

"Yes." She was inches from his face now, he saw the water still glistening on her marble skin. Not daring to look in her eyes, he made the mistake of stopping to stare at her ruby lips. She noticed where he was looking and swept a strand of ebony hair out of his eyes. He could not help but to face her properly now, his heart pounding in his throat.

"Electra..." was all he could say before she moved in close. He met his lips with hers before he realised what he was doing. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He tentatively placed his arms around her waist, stroking the wet bare flesh as she knitted her fingers into his long black hair. He deepened the kiss and she allowed him entrance, meeting her tongue with his, sending a frisson of excitement down her spine. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for so long." She sighed breathlessly. He ran his fingers up and down her sides idly, unsure of how to reply.

"I probably should get changed." She said, blushing as she looked down to her skimpy bikini. She pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her bag and put them on after putting a drying charm on her bikini. She returned to sit next to him, shuffling right up close to him and curling up with his arm around her.

"Were you cold?" he asked, pulling her close.

"Yes, but I'm feeling much warmer now," she replied flirtily, running her hands up and down his chest through his shirt.

He dropped the book he had been trying desperately to concentrate on and pulled her in for another kiss, but she pulled back, lying on the ground and pulling him with her by his collar. They lay in the grass, kissing and talking for almost an hour before they realised how late it was and walked back up to the castle for Dinner.

"You've been a naughty girl!" Hayley said when she walked past her on her way to a seat.

Luckily for Electra there was no room to sit near her good friend and be interviewed about her day. She merely flipped her the finger and hid among a bunch of third year girls. She finished her dinner quickly and tried to escape the great hall inconspicuously.

Unfortunately, she didn't get far before she bumped into Remus Lupin, quite literally.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." She mumbled and went to cross the entrance hall toward the stairs but he pulled her aside.

"I'd like to talk to you about something if you don't mind," he said conspiratorially, checking there was no-one else around.

"That all depends on what you wish to discuss." She replied suspiciously.

"I heard what your friend Hayley said. She's right, you have been a naughty girl haven't you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." She said airily, fighting to keep a blush from creeping up.

"Don't try to deny it, you have twigs in your hair and Snape's got grass stains on his trousers and the biggest grin I've ever seen in seven years. You're seeing him now then?" Remus asked.

"Even so, I don't see how that's any of your concern" she snapped.

"I know, don't get me wrong, unlike my misguided friends I don't have anything against Severus per se. It's just Lily's been his friend since they were ten and she thinks you could be making a big mistake. They fell out because he changed and she didn't like who he became. He hangs around with those Death Eaters you know. We just don't want to see a nice girl like you get hurt." He warned.

"I'm not a nice girl, I'm not innocent and I am pretty tough." She replied simply "And I certainly don't need the protection of a bunch of Gryffindors from my own boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered." He said humbly.

"No, but if you want to help you could make sure Sirius Black leaves us alone." She joked, smiling.

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything," he smiled; relieved she wasn't angry at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Quicksilver pt6

The next morning, Severus met up with Electra at the breakfast table.

"What did Lupin want last night?" he asked with a sour look.

"Not much. He just wanted me to know he's figured out what we were up to yesterday, and he'll try and keep Sirius Black off our case." She stroked his hand under the table. "Will I get to spend time with you today?"

"I'll meet you by the tree after lunch." He replied, scanning the great hall to see if anyone was watching them.

"You look nervous, why?" she asked.

"I...I just don't want anyone else to know about us yet."

"Why, are you ashamed of me?" she asked jokingly with a smile.

"Of course not." He snapped, but softened when he saw her face. "I just have my reasons. Please trust me."

"Of course I trust you. It might be exciting, a secret romance! I was never really one for public displays of affection anyway, so vulgar!" she replied. He smirked at her last remark.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He whispered into her ear as he left, making her tingle with anticipation. She chewed absently on a crust of toast, watching him leave, as Potter's gang entered, tripping him as he passed. Remus caught her eye and winked conspiratorially. She choked and blushed, dropped the crust and fled to her first class.

"What did you say to Marshall now?" asked Sirius.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied with a grin, feeling it wasn't his place to tell everyone about Electra's love life.

Their relationship progressed nicely over the next few weeks, with stolen kisses and secret rendez-vous. However, certain students were smart enough to figure out what was going on, especially as one of them had a friend who knew the truth that she could nag into confessing.

Unfortunately for Severus, this happened right before first period, double potions. Usually an easy lesson, however today, Lily Evans was on a mission to interfere. She slammed her cauldron onto the bench next to his with a stern look on her face.

"We need to talk." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Really Evans, if you need help in the subject you should ask nicely." He replied acidly.

"Funny ha! That's not what I mean and you know it. This has nothing to do with Potions." She snapped irritably.

"Well it should, this class is important," he said over his shoulder as he went to the supply cupboard.

"Remus told me about you and Elektra." She hissed when he returned.

"He has no right to interfere, and nor do you." He snarled.

"Look, I'm just concerned for her safety. I know the kind of company you keep and it isn't fair to put her in danger because of your feelings for her." Lily whispered as Slughorn neared their bench.

"And what of her feelings for me?" Severus asked simply. Lily's jaw dropped.

"So it's true then. You are going out with her?" she asked incredulously.

"Why so shocked? Just because you chose Potter over me, doesn't mean no other girl could have affection for me. Did you expect me to pine over you forever?" he spat.

"Of course not, I'm glad you've moved on with your life. I just question whether or not you can make her happy." She said

"As I said before, that is none of your concern. And I would appreciate it if you and certain others would cease discussing my private affairs." He sneered at her. She gaped at him and looked over to James and Remus who shrugged.

"Sev I..." she began.

"Just work on your solution." He barked, earning a look from Professor Slughorn.

By the time he reached their tree, Severus was in a foul mood. Double Potions should have been a breeze but his chat with Lily got his hackles up. Ignoring the Gryffindors glares and whispers, and the murderous glare on Sirius' face got him in a nark enough but the Slytherins were getting just as bad. It looked like their secret was not going to last past today. Apparently, Mulciber overheard what Lily had said and he and Bellatrix Black spent the entire lesson taunting him, making lewd and suggestive comments behind his back.

Electra was already there, lying on top of her robes, her tie pulled loose and her summer blouse unbuttoned slightly, her hair fanning out like shiny brown snakes on the grass. She had just finished a daisy chain bracelet and was admiring it on her wrist when he threw his bag against the tree and dropped to the ground in temper, hands on his head and knees on his elbows. She bolted upright at the noise but settled when she recognised the cause.

"Bad morning?" she asked, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She didn't reply but moved closer, stroking his hair and waited for him to explain. "I don't think we're a secret anymore." He sighed, looking up at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I don't want to get into details, but some people have been saying some nasty things about you, just because you're with me." He explained.

"I don't care, they're all just petty children. They don't mean anything to me so what they say doesn't matter either. I only care about the opinions of people I care about." She assured him. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She said, standing up.

"We don't have time." He replied bitterly.

"So, let's skive off next class. It's just one lesson. We can say we didn't feel well and catch up our class notes later." She suggested mischievously.

"We can't miss class, NEWTs this year for me, next year for you. It's too important." He said in a serious tone.

"I don't know about you but all I've got is Charms. Flitwick will let me off, he's always lenient to Ravenclaws." She said with a pleading look.

"Oh, very well. I only have History of Magic, I think I have that covered." He conceded, grabbing his bag and taking her hand. "So, where are we going?" he asked as she led the way.

"The other side of the lake, it's beautiful over there. So quiet and it's got tree cover so no-one will spot us." She said with a saucy grin, slipping her arm around him and pulling him closer. They walked through the trees in companionable silence until they reached a shingle beach.

"This is the spot." She told him, pointing to the view across the lake of a small wooded island and behind it, the mountains and hills of the Scottish countryside sprawled into the horizon.

"Lovely isn't it?" she exclaimed.

"Beautiful," he replied, not taking his eyes off her.

"I see your mood is improved," she said shyly, looking up into his face, her fingers stroking the collar of his robes.

"Much improved, thank you." He said, brushing a tendril of hair from her face. He leaned in and kissed her, his right hand running through her hair, to the nape of her neck, as his left swept under her robe to her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she stood on tiptoes to reach him. He noticed her struggle and smirked into the kiss, moving both hands to her waist and lifting her up, while she gripped his shoulders for balance.

"This is a little awkward isn't it?" she joked when they broke apart.

"Perhaps we should sit then?" he suggested. They spread their robes out over the pebbles, and lay on them, using their bags as pillows, staring at the clouds side by side with fingers entwined.

"You know, people said you would be a bad influence on me. I guess I proved them wrong already." She said with a grin.

"Yes, you have proved to be quite persuasive." He said with a wry smile. She rolled over, lying on top of him with her hands on his chest, her face inches from his.

"You have no idea how persuasive I can be," she purred, licking her lips. In one swift fluid movement, he reversed their positions, pinning her hands at her sides, smirking.

"And you have no idea what I am capable of." He growled seductively, kissing and nipping her neck and collarbone, pleasantly surprised to hear her moan and whimper. His lips moved to hers, kissing her deeply as her hands now moved under his shirt, stroking his back and pressing him to her as his hands roamed her hips and chest. Suddenly he stopped and moved away. She looked at him, confused and a little hurt.

"I think we should slow down." He said sitting up and smoothing down his robes and hair.

"Why? What's the matter Sev?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just think we've gone far enough for now. We've only been together for a few weeks and I don't want to push you into doing something you later regret." He assured her.

"I don't regret anything I've ever done with you, and I never will," she said, reaching out to him, but noticing her watch. "But we should get back now, nearly time for double Potions" she said, hoisting herself up with his help and walking back to the castle.

"So, why was your morning so bad?" she ventured, now he had cheered up.

"A few idiots in my class were making disparaging remarks about you." He muttered darkly.

"Impugning my honour you mean?" she joked.

"Exactly so." He replied seriously.

"Oh, Sev. Do you really think I care what those morons have to say?" she reassured him

"And when they find we have disappeared for an hour together?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Then I'll tell them it's true what they say about men with big noses; you're hung like a horse!" She retorted cheekily, gesturing obscenely and giggling.

His jaw dropped and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm being serious," he managed to say when he regained his composure.

"So was I. If I'm going to be labelled as easy, we may as well give them a good story to circulate."

"No, I don't want you to lower yourself to their level; you're too good for that." He chided softly, stopping her to look in her eyes. She saw the sincerity and affection in his face and felt bad for making light of the situation.

"I love you Severus Snape," she whispered softly, kissing him swiftly.

"You...love me?" he asked in disbelief. No-one ever said they loved him. He doubted even his mother really felt love for him.

"Of course I do." She replied smiling, taking his hand again as they left the cover of the forest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer possessively as they neared a group of wide-eyed Hufflepuff 4th years.

"I love you too Electra," he whispered to her, lighting up her face.

"Are you ready to face them all down?" she asked, putting an arm round his waist and leaning her head against his chest lightly as they entered the castle.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting a long time for this." He said, grinning evilly as he noticed the one person he really wanted to see first; Sirius Black. He looked up from whatever scheme he was working on with Lupin and his face and jaw fell.

"No. Bloody. Way!" Sirius spluttered when he saw the happy couple; Electra smiling happily whereas Severus smirked in triumph.

"That explains why Snivelly wasn't in class today!" James remarked in shock.

"James, leave it for today." Remus warned. "It isn't our business."

"Sod that, it _is_ my business." Sirius bolted down the stairs towards them but was halted when in a split second both Severus and Electra had their wands aimed at him.

"Back. Away!" Electra warned dangerously. Sirius stared incredulously and stormed back up the stairs, turning back every few steps to glare at them. He childishly made a retching noise and action when Electra kissed Severus goodbye, skipping down the stairs to the dungeons for Potions as Severus followed the Gryffindors up the stairs for Charms.

"Late again Miss Marshall?" Professor Slughorn remarked as she searched the room for an available spot.

"Sorry Professor," she said, pulling an innocent face.

"Very well, but you will have to work with Mr Black today." He replied genially, gesturing to where Regulus was sat, looking perplexed.

"Hi Reg." She greeted.

"Where were you last lesson? I didn't see you in Charms." He drawled.

"None of yours, get to work. This scintillating solution won't brew itself." She hissed.

"I don't suppose it would have anything to do with a certain tall, dark Slytherin would it?" he asked conspiratorially.

"Maybe." She replied, unable to conceal a cheeky grin. She jabbed him with a stirrer to make him work. He returned to chopping ingredients for a few minutes, allowing her to do the same but he couldn't behave himself for long. He leaned over to her, pretending to inspect her cauldron helpfully.

"So, Snape finally managed to get some did he?" he asked, grinning.

"Regulus Arcturus Black! How dare you?" she exclaimed, slapping him about the head and body. "Dirty little pervert; worse than your brother." She punctuated each word with a smack but he just collapsed under her barrage of blows in fits of giggles.

"Miss Marshall, what are you doing?" demanded Professor Slughorn.

"Sorry sir but he started it." She defended.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw. Really I don't know what's gotten into you students today, that's the second outburst in my class. First Snape and Mulciber, now you two. I hope you don't intend this behaviour to continue." He admonished.

"No sir." She muttered, flushing when she heard her boyfriend's name, knowing why he had blown up. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, and kicked Reg's leg under the table when she noticed him making obscene hand gestures.


	7. Chapter 7

Quicksilver 7

After their dramatic announcement, Severus and Elektra's housemates had very different reactions to their new relationship. Severus fortunately received mainly a good reaction; the Slytherins were mainly surprised that he had finally managed to ensnare himself a real girlfriend. The select few who still dared to tease him, Mulciber and Bella Black, were soon put off by his lack of reaction. Only once, when they crossed the line, did he have to correct them with a decidedly nasty curse.

Elektra, however, was the subject of a House revolt. Many of the Ravenclaws sided with the Gryffindors in the house rivalries; especially when it was Duels between Snape and his gang and the Marauders. They all knew the history of their legendary battles and believed, as the Marauders did, that Snape was a no-good Death Eater in training. Stacy, who had always hated Severus, refused to speak to or even acknowledge Elektra. Of her old crowd, only Hayley would still talk to her or sit next to her in class. She spent a lot more lessons working with Regulus Black instead.

Despite this, she didn't feel lonely. She felt she had outgrown her old acquaintances anyway and Hayley was a good friend, even if she did think Electra was weird for liking Snape over Sirius. Besides which, she had Severus. Even if his Slytherin friends were secretive around her, they didn't insist on excluding her. The only problem was; the more she got to know the crowd he hung around with, the more worried she became. They were all power mad and had a loose concept of morality. She knew Severus was better than that, even as she understood how interesting the Dark Arts were to study, so why did he continue to associate with them?

They put their friendship conflicts to one side when they made time for each other. Whether it be studying together side by side in the library or sharing tender kisses and beginning to discover each other's bodies in secluded areas of the castle and grounds, they managed to push the rest of the world out of their minds. Electra even started to believe that he was beginning to change for the better, as he had opened up to her and she could see the sweet and fragile soul he kept hidden behind his scowl. Her hopes were shaken when Stacy came into the dorm one day with a sneer on her face to rival Narcissa Black's.

"You're wanted." She snapped.

"By whom?" She replied coldly.

"I don't know, some bloody Slytherin. Honestly, Flitwick should do something if you're bringing _their_ kind to our door." She complained snottily, but Elektra ignored her. She was already on her way through the common room and swinging open the heavy wooden door with its enchanted knocker. There outside, she found Lyndon Pugh, a sixth year who was friends with Regulus. He had a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"What is it, Pugh?" She asked, puzzled.

"Got a message from Black. Says Snape's in the Hospital Wing." He said shiftily. She shrieked and bolted towards the hospital wing without even pausing to thank him.

She ran down the staircases, along corridors and up more staircases and didn't stop running till she reached the infirmary doors, leaning against them while she caught her breath. Pushing them open, she found Madam Pomfrey bustling about in a flurry of activity.

"Stupid boys, when will they learn?" she was heard muttering to herself.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey; I'm looking for Severus Snape." Elektra asked tentatively, unwilling to disturb the nurse while she was busy.

"Over there." Pomfrey sighed exasperatedly, pointing in the direction of one of the beds with curtains around. She popped her head round cautiously.

"Sev, are you ok?" she asked. He looked as though he were still in one piece but had angry red welts on his sallow skin.

"Elektra? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see her, especially so soon after the incident.

"Reg sent his friend to get me. What happened to you?" she asked.

"Black happened." He growled.

"Regulus?" she asked in shock.

"Sirius, obviously." He told her, as though she were a silly child.

"What happened?" she repeated, beginning to worry.

"We had a minor disagreement, as usual." He said sardonically. "I'm fine, just a couple of uncomfortable jinxes. I should be out of here soon enough." She relaxed enough to sit on the edge of the bed and press a soft kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She slipped her arms around his thin frame and rested her head on his chest.

"I was so worried, when Pugh said you were in the Hospital Wing, I thought all sorts of things that could have happened." She sighed. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"You came very quickly, I'm impressed." He said softly.

"I ran all the way here from Ravenclaw Tower." She said sheepishly.

"Then I thank you for your devotion, Love." He whispered close to her ear; the close proximity and the silkiness of his voice made her feel all tingly inside. She leaned up and kissed him again, a little more passionately than she had before, now that she was certain he wasn't about to expire.

"I hate it when you get into these fights Sev. Was it four on one again?" she asked sorrowfully.

"No, for a change it was a fair match, if you can call it that. Black and Potter against me and Wilkes." He replied. "They have been put in the beds opposite, and Wilkes is next to me." He added. To reduce aggravation, Madam Pomfrey had put the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in beds as far as possible away from each other.

"You must be tired after all that running, rest with me a while." He suggested. She kicked off her shoes and swung her legs up to lie next to him on the cot, snuggling into him contentedly.

"I could stay like this for hours." She sighed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." He murmured into her hair, kissing her head.

Their peace was disturbed by Madam Pomfrey coming in to give Severus his last potion. She shooed Elektra out, complaining about diminishing morals in the student body. She waited outside the curtained area for him. She saw Lily Evans leaving James Potter's bedside and her eyes narrowed. How could that girl be Sev's best friend one minute, then abandon him to date his worst enemy the next? Did she condone this kind of behaviour against her childhood pal? Elektra was distracted by Sirius Black's surprised exclamation.

"Marshall?"

"What Black? What could you possibly have to say to me that would excuse you putting my boyfriend in hospital." she snarled defensively.

"He started it." Sirius snapped.

"Oh, what a mature response! What next; 'a bigger boy made me do it'? You're pathetic." She spat.

"In case you haven't noticed, he injured me too." He defended.

"That's no excuse. Why do you always have to start on Severus? What did he do to you that was so bad?" he asked

"Because he's a snivelling, Dark-Arts obsessed freak and he and his friends are all Death Eaters in training. You should be careful around him Elektra, I'm serious." He warned her.

"This conversation is over." She replied, turning on her heel and storming back to Snape's bedside, where he had just been given the all clear.

"Are you ok now?" she asked.

"Never better." He replied, leaning down and kissing her a little more ardently than he usually would in public. He couldn't resist the opportunity to bait Sirius.

"Where to now then?" he asked, in a much better mood now his girlfriend was with him again.

"I think Greenhouse five would be best." She suggested.

"I thought you were up to date with your Herbology project?" he asked as they descended the stairs.

"I am, But I happen to have it on very good authority that greenhouse is empty all day." She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Greenhouse five it is then." He replied huskily.


	8. Chapter 8

Quicksilver chapter 8

As the months passed, people got used to Severus and Elektra being together. For the most part they began to ignore them and found other things to gossip about. This relieved them both and they became more comfortable together now few people were encroaching on their happiness with stares, pointed fingers and harsh whispers.

However life was far from simple as Elektra began to worry about what was going to happen when Severus left school. She was considering an internship into the ministry after she left next year, but Severus' future was much less clear. He was a very intelligent, talented and capable student in all his subjects, he ought to have the world at his feet, yet she had no idea what he planned to do.

Also, the more she got to know his friends, the more worried she became. She had tried to have complete faith in him, but the words of Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black kept niggling in her mind. She knew some of the Slytherins he hung around with were already into some seriously shady stuff! She brought this up on the last Hogsmeade weekend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave. There are a few options open to me." He snapped defensively.

"Like those Death Eaters?" she asked in an undertone.

"And what if I were to join?" he asked, rapidly losing his temper. He was glad they were on the lonely path up to the Shrieking Shack where no one would hear them. He despised being so near to the scene of his near-death experience at the hands of those Gryffindor bastards but it was one place they were guaranteed some privacy. Elektra sighed heavily, weighing up her answer.

"I don't know Severus. I don't like them, but I don't want to lose you either. As much as I hate the idea of you as one of them, I would still stand by you. I just wouldn't be very happy about it." She replied.

"You would go against your principles, for me?" he asked incredulously.

"I told you; I love you. I meant it every time I said it and I mean it right now. I love you Severus." She said, pulling him closer as they came to the edge of the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't deserve you." He muttered sadly into the crook of her neck.

No one ever put him first like that, beyond themselves. He knew he'd end up hurting her somehow and the thought of it filled him with a sick, guilty feeling. He began kissing up her neck to her jaw, cheek and lips. She returned the embrace gladly, parting her lips to allow him entrance, reassuring him of her love and constancy. His hands began exploring her curves over her clothes and she leaned into his caress, encouraging him to go further.

"Severus, I've decided; I'm ready." She whispered between slow, melting kisses.

"Ready for what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For you... You know, to go all the way." She added shyly, blushing furiously.

"Oh! A... are you sure?" he asked nervously, searching her eyes for any hint of uncertainty.

"Yes; I've given it a lot of thought lately and I want to... very much." She blushed even deeper at what she was admitting to.

'_She's been thinking about me... like that?'_ he wondered. He knew how he felt about her, and what she made him feel when they discovered each other's bodies during heated make out sessions, but he hadn't thought that she would have such... impure thoughts about him.

"What... now?" he choked in shock as she ran her fingers along the waistband of his trousers.

"No silly! Later." She giggled. She looked up at him saucily then, biting her bottom lip tantalisingly, with love and lust in her eyes. "This is just for starters." she smirked, pulling his shirt out of his pants and stroking her hands over the smooth skin underneath.

"You are pure evil." He said thickly, lifting her up to perch on the fence and drawing close so her chest was level with his face. He began to unbutton her blouse and kissed all over her throat and chest, making her hum and moan with pleasure and desire.

"That's why you love me." She gasped, her heart pounding from the sensations he was eliciting. They wanted each other so much, but neither of them wanted their first time to be a rough grope-fest in the open near a haunted house. They wanted it to be special. That thought seemed to cool Severus somewhat. He realised that anyone could come up the path and happen upon them in this state. However he was unwilling to discontinue his current activity.

"I think we'd best get out of the public eye." He said, gesturing to the cover of the forest nearby.

"Uh huh!" was her only reply as she allowed him to lead her in her lust-filled haze to the most comfortable place they could find to continue snogging in peace.

As they made their way back hand-in-hand to where the carriages would be waiting, Severus had an excellent idea.

"I know how we can... be together... without being disturbed." He told her suddenly.

"Oh really? I'm intrigued!" she replied.

"Next Saturday is the final Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Almost the whole school will be there and most certainly everyone from my House will be in attendance for obvious reasons." He replied. She nodded her understanding; none of this was news to her.

"I won't be missed. It's no secret that I detest the game and I rarely go, even when we play Gryffindor. If you wanted to, you could come down when everyone is gone and we could spend some time alone in the common room or my dorm. We'd just have to be careful sneaking you in and out. Slughorn would have a fit if he found out." He finished with hope in his eyes. Her face registered shock at first, followed by joy.

"Sev, that's probably the best idea you've ever had! It'd be perfect." She gushed, squeezing his hand. He relaxed; relieved that she was as excited as he at the prospect of a couple of hours alone together in comfort and seclusion.

"Wow, I always wondered what your common room looks like. Is it all dark and gothic?" she asked cheekily.

"Somewhat, yes." He conceded.

"What about your dormitory?" she asked in a low, seductive voice, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Behave, we're in public." He growled back, as they had reached the village.

They walked up the main street and made their way to where the carriages would be waiting for them to return.

"I can't believe people still stare at us together." She remarked as a Hufflepuff third year goggled at them when they walked by with their arms wrapped around each other; her Ravenclaw blue scarf complementing his Slytherin green one as they flapped together. "You'd think no-one ever dated outside their House before." She commented.

"It's not that. They just cannot believe that a gorgeous, intelligent girl like you is seeing an ugly greasy git like me." He replied miserably. "That and I am allegedly the next Dark wizard if you believe what certain Gryffindors have been telling the school about me." He added bitterly.

"Stop it! You are not an ugly git. You are charming, witty and very smart, and I for one think you are very good looking." She chided. "As for the audience we seem to garner; let's give them something worth staring at." She added mischievously, drawing him close and looking deep into his eyes before their lips met in a long, soft kiss. The Hufflepuff boy's jaw dropped and several Ravenclaw girls mimed vomiting and giggled until Hayley hit them with her liquorice wand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next Saturday morning, Elektra was sat on her bed, applying make-up and finishing with a spritz of her favourite perfume.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?" asked Hayley.

"Oh, nothing special; I'm just going to the library to finish my History of Magic essay with Sev." She replied airily.

"So why make such an effort? Honestly, I don't know what you see in him." Hayley replied exasperatedly.

"Good." Replied Elektra. "Because if you did, you'd want him too and I don't feel up to murdering my best friend over a boy today." She added levelly.

"You're scary, you know that? I never know when you're joking." Hayley sighed.

Elektra made her way down the tower, past all the Quidditch fans and into the deserted library where Severus was waiting. He did a double-take when he saw her, barely believing his good fortune.

"You look beautiful." He breathed, and it wasn't just lip service.

She was wearing a plain navy pencil skirt with a light blue silky blouse and sandals with a slight heel. She had left her long brown hair loose and her make-up was very subtle; just a little lip gloss and mascara to open up her big, forest green eyes. He stood to greet her with a brief embrace and kiss before sitting back down in his chair and picking up the book he had been reading. Elektra looked at him, puzzled.

"I thought we were going to your common room?" she whispered.

"Yes, but we need to wait a bit longer for stragglers. We really don't want to be caught doing this." He assured her.

"Yeah, Slughorn might be lenient but Flitwick would have a heart attack." She giggled, sitting across from him.

He appeared to be engrossed in what he was reading, but he kept flashing smouldering looks across the table to where his lovely girlfriend was sitting, stroking her leg against his under the table.

"Stop it. That's very distracting." He growled under his breath.

"Well I'm bored and I've missed you. Can we go now?" she whined, batting her lashes at him. He sighed and snapped the book shut.

"We should be clear now." He said.

He took her hand and led her down into a part of the dungeons she had never been to before.

"Wait here." He said, stopping in the middle of a corridor. He whispered the password and disappeared through a patch of bare wall. Five minutes later he reappeared.

"Ok, no-one's here. Come on." He beckoned her in and she followed him into a long, low ceilinged room, lit with a strange eerie green glow.

"Wow, cool." She whispered as she looked around.

He watched her as she took in her surroundings and he wondered if things would have been easier for them if she had been sorted Slytherin. Would she have liked him? Probably not, he conceded. All the Slytherin girls viewed him with the same contempt as the rest of the female population, bitches every one of them. She returned to his side and took his hands.

"So where's your dorm?" she asked.

"This way." He said.

He led her down the corridor to another low ceilinged room, this time smaller and equipped with four beds of a dark wood, hung with dark green curtains. There were no windows, it being underground, but somehow like the common room it glowed.

"That one's my bunk. The others are for Carrow, Mulciber and Avery." He explained in a bored tone, pointing to each bed in turn. He looked toward the door, expecting her to still be stood there, waiting for the rest of the 'tour', but to his surprise she was sat on his bed, looking up at him expectantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"Waiting for you." Came her saucy reply. He flushed slightly at the insinuation behind her words but he had been waiting so long for this opportunity. He really didn't want to waste what might be their only chance for privacy.

He joined her sat on the bed and immediately she pulled him to her. She buried her hands in his hair, lips meeting in a kiss full of passion and longing. His hands stroked her blouse, appreciative of the softness of the fabric. He enjoyed the feeling of the warmth of her body through the thin garment. Her hands flowed down his neck and shoulders to the front of his shirt, clumsily pulling at his buttons until they were all open, sliding it off his shoulders.

Snape took his time with hers however, slowly but deftly removing the flimsy article to reveal the lacy bra underneath. She stood abruptly and stepped out of her skirt, revealing the matching knickers, also white lace, before lying down on his bed beside him.

He moved over on the bed to make room for her, lay on his side, and allowed his gaze to pass over her whole body, tentatively reaching out to her and stroking the creamy skin displayed to him. She licked her lips as she moved a hand to the waistband of his trousers, drawing a shudder of delight from him at the contact. Within moments they were both lay on his bed in just their underwear, entwined in a passionate embrace.

Elektra released him only to reach back and unhook her bra, sliding it to the floor. Severus' breathing drew heavier and his kisses moved from her neck to her chest. He placed tiny kisses all over before licking and sucking the hard nipples, while his hand cupped the other breast, kneading firmly. He had been waiting so long for this opportunity that he could hardly believe she was really here with him, mewling softly under his loving touches.

His free hand was stroking her inner thigh, making her hot and bothered. Elektra slipped her hands under his pants, still the same greying Y-fronts that the Gryffindors had exposed two years prior, and gripped his buttocks lustfully, enjoying the feel of the firm flesh under her fingers. Hearing his moan of pleasure, she slid the final garment off; stroking the soft flesh she had released.

He sat back for a moment with a self-conscious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Elektra asked.

"Let me just pull the curtains round, just in case someone comes back." He said sheepishly, reaching to the end of the bed and drawing the heavy drapery closed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, stroking a burning line down her flesh from her chest over her stomach, pausing at the line of white lace.

"Yes Sev, I'm sure. I love you." She replied breathlessly.

"I love you too." He replied as he slid the soft lace over her thighs and onto the floor to join the other discarded clothing.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and braced herself as he entered her as gently as he could. She gasped in pain and pleasure and kissed his chest tenderly, an unspoken reassurance. She pulled him closer and he continued at a slow, gentle pace ensuring not to hurt her any more, but soon Elektra found herself instinctively moving to meet his strokes while they explored each other's bodies with eager hands and lips.

Soon they were moving faster, harder, hearts racing as they surged towards some unknown goal. The little gasps and moans that escaped Electra's mouth urged Severus on until shuddering, screaming and calling his name, Elektra collapsed beneath him in ecstasy. He himself only managed to hold on long enough to let her finish before giving up, releasing into her warm abdomen and collapsing in a sweaty heap on top of her.

When he finally caught his breath, he moved to her side, their arms still wrapped around each other possessively. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Elektra began to giggle.

"What now?" Snape snapped without meaning to. He was exhausted and it annoyed him to think that she was laughing at him after what they had just done.

"That was fun." She panted, collapsing into fits of giggles again. He smiled and pulled his sheet over them both.

"Yes, it was." He said, pulling her close to lie cocooned in his embrace.

Later, when she had gone, Severus sat on his bed thinking about what had happened between them. He truly did love her and now he had slept with her he wanted her even more. And yet his conscience niggled at him.

He was Dark deep down, darker that she knew and she didn't deserve to be tainted by that. His heart ached as he longed to find a solution to his selfish dilemma. How could he keep her and still continue as he was? He wanted her with him always, but he was going to join the Death Eaters. He had already made up his mind.

She would stand by him, she had already promised to, but she wouldn't be happy. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, but whatever he did, she was bound to get hurt. It was with a heavy heart and a buzzing mind that he eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Quicksilver chapter 10

With NEWTS and the end of the school year, the few weeks following Severus and Elektra's physical expression of love left them little time to spend together. Elektra was blissfully anticipating the end of school and the opportunity to spend all her time with Severus. Severus however was becoming agitated, not because of his exams, but because of pressure from other sources.

He still had no definite career plans, and no matter how much he loved Elektra, he would have to hurt her one way or another. Should he continue down the Death Eater path, and watch her slowly come to despise him? Or should he cut all ties and risk being killed for desertion? Either way, cowardly as it was, he couldn't bear to see her in pain because of him.

The NEWTs disappeared in a blur, and 6th year finals were done and dusted too. Elektra looked for Severus on the platform at Hogsmeade, and on the train, but hadn't seen him anywhere. She found her parents waiting for her at the station, but before she left, she recognised a long streak of black in her peripheral vision.

"Severus!" she called, darting after him. He stopped and turned, flushing slightly.

"Elektra." He replied softly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, where were you?" she chided gently.

"I was with some friends." He said shiftily.

"Well, I wanted to see you, to say goodbye properly." She smiled at him. He looked at her strangely, as if realising something.

"Goodbye Elektra." He said with a small smile.

She shook her head and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms round his thin frame.

"I meant like this." She said, leaning up to kiss him, gently at first, but with more passion as she began to forget that they were in public. Severus pulled away, a little embarrassed.

"Goodbye Elektra." He reiterated, with a slight shake of the head.

"Must you really go so soon?" she asked, disheartened. "I hoped you could at least meet my mum and dad."

"I have to go, my mum will be relying on me a lot now I have left." He said, with a slight frown, but he seemed genuinely regretful that he could not linger.

He looked over to where Elektra's parents were. Regulus had said Mr Marshall was a wizard, but his wife looked like a Muggle. She certainly dressed like one. They seemed rather shocked and amused that their only daughter had just been snogging in public. Mo doubt they wanted to interview the object of their offspring's affections. Severus was in one way glad that he had to go. He was in no mood to be subjected to a load of questions and then being deemed unworthy to pursue their daughter. No, this was the best way.

"You'll write to me though, won't you Sev?"she asked hopefully.

"Of course Elektra." He soothed.

"And then we can meet up, yeah?" she asked with such a heartening smile.

"We'll have to see, I have no idea what I will be doing now." He replied vaguely.

Elektra didn't seem bothered by his lack of concrete answers. She snuggled under his faded black Muggle coat, aware that her parents were getting impatient to be going.

"I love you Sev." She sighed, releasing him from her embrace and pressing a brief kiss to his lips. He caught her hand, gazing into her forest green eyes one more time.

"I love you too Elektra. Never forget it." He whispered, before being lost in the crowd.

Elektra sent off her father's owl to Severus the next day. She had wanted to do so as soon as she had got home, but her mother said that was ridiculous and proceeded to ask question after question about the sullen looking boy she had kissed on the platform. She asked Severus all about his career plans, whether he was sill speaking to Avery, how his mother was faring, and if they would be able to meet up. She had very nearly written an essay, but thought better of it so soon.

The owl had returned two days later, but with no note. Elektra assumed he was busy or had found a job and was waiting to tell her more about it. A week later he still hadn't written.

She wrote Severus another note, asking if he had got the previous letter and if he still wanted to meet up with her. Again the bird had returned without a reply.

Two weeks later, the Marshalls moved house, due to an increase in Death Eater activity near where they lived. Mr Marshall feared for his Muggle wife. Once more Elektra wrote to Severus, telling him her new address, saying she hoped he was safe and well, and all but pleaded for a reply. This time, the owl took a week to return, and with no reply.

That was the week Elektra Marshall's heart broke clean in two.


	11. Epilogue

It was a blisteringly cold evening, white flakes whirling to the ground in delicate swirls like frosty ballerinas to add to the thick white blanket on the ground. The landscape was as bleak as it was beautiful; bare trees groaning under the snowy weight on their bare branches, the Black Lake frozen solid and the castle itself a dark forbidding presence. Few lights showed life and warmth, all the students had gone home for the holidays, taking with them all joy to be found. Instead, there was only the cold marble sarcophagi; one in elegant and beautiful ivory and the other in stark black; a forbidding counterpoint to the virginal snowscape.

Before them was a figure clad in black, a cloak wrapped firmly around the frame, doing a poor job of insulating its owner against the frigid onslaught. The person had been stood so still, for so long one might have assumed it were a statue; perhaps a dark angel to stand guard over the souls laid to rest. But a closer look would show them shaking; trembling not only from the cold but also the courage of even coming to this place.

The figure faltered and fell to her knees, the wind sweeping back her hood in spiteful jest, toying with her long dark hair and freezing her tears as they laid cold tracks along her cheeks. Pale hands, blue with cold, reached out and swept the snow from the inscription on the tomb. With a pained expression, she lovingly traced the name inscribed in silver: Severus Snape.

"Why?" she choked in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have known, I was always there for you. You needn't have gone it alone." She laid her recriminations at a man who would never answer, as more bitter tears fell. He had always known, and he had pushed her away. And she had let him.

Elektra had no idea how long she had knelt there, only coming to realise how cold she had become when she felt a warming charm being cast upon her, and noticing the soft welcoming glow of a Lumos from behind.

"Come along child, ye can do nae good here, the deid can offer nae comfort to the living." A soft Scottish brogue encouraged kindly. Elektra looked up into the sympathetic face of her former professor.

"He was everything to me, Professor. I wouldn't have abandoned him, he knew this." She said, allowing herself to be assisted up from the snowy ground.

"Aye, and I did too. Anyone who knew ye did. He was a good man, and he didnae want to see ye hurt." McGonagall agreed

"But I loved him!" Elektra sobbed.

"And he loved ye too. He's bin waitin' for ye." The Headmistress replied. Elekrta stopped with a sharp sniffle.

"What do you mean, waiting for me?" she asked in confusion.

"His portrait. He was Headmaster after all." McGonagall explained. "since he came back he's been asking after ye, if ye've come, how ye are. 'Parrently he'd kept some interest in ye after all these years. Did ye never wed then?"

"No, never. I... no one was ever like Severus, I could never replace him." Elektra said weakly.

"Tis a damn shame, ye were a guid lookin' lass, still are in fact. Foolish boy!" McGonagall grumbled in the direction of her office tower. "Will ye come, speak with him?" she offered.

"No!" Elektra replied sharply, surprising the older witch. "I can't. Not after... this. Too many years, too much hurt. I... I can't. It won't be him." She said, tears beginning anew.

McGonagall seemed to understand ,flicking a brief, but not unnoticed, look towards the ivory tomb.

"Vurra well, but ye know ye can always drop in, even just for a sympathetic ear. I'll always have my door open to ye, even if ye dinna want tae speak to him. But ye should, ye know. Speak to him. Might ease the pain." McGonagall suggested.

"I'll think about it." Elektra said faintly, removing her wand from her robes and conjuring a dark red rose and placing it on top of the tomb, above the heart of the only man she had ever loved.

A/N: Brief and sad, yes I know, and sorry. But thank you for following my little story, which I cannot believe I finally finished!


End file.
